Lazy Sunday
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Will and Anastasia spend a day together away from their royal duties and responsibilities. Just a little fluff about Scarlet Queen, because who can ever have too much of that?


**Lazy Sunday**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," is the first thing that Anastasia hears upon waking up.

She turns over to find Will smiling at her, still clad in his pajamas, but very much awake.

"Good morning, Will," Ana returns before kissing her husband's lips as a greeting.

It is then that the White Queen notices that the sun is very high in the sky already, which causes her to jump out of bed and rush over to her wardrobe. Will takes a few seconds to register what is happening before coming up behind his true love and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing, my love?" he asks while running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"It's Sunday, Will. You _know _that's the day we meet with the villagers to discuss their needs. How could you let me sleep this late?" Ana questions as she settles on an outfit for the day.

"We don't have any villagers to talk with today, Ana," Will assures her while taking the dress from her hands.

"Did someone hit you in the head, darling? Just yesterday we arranged to talk with upwards of twenty people," the White Queen reminds before taking the dress back from her husband.

"We _did _have twenty people to talk to," he smirks at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes.

Anastasia stands there for a moment, trying to process what Will could possibly mean. She thinks of several different possibilities, each of them being far stranger than the last. Finally, she cannot bear these thoughts anymore and decides to question her husband as to what he did.

"What did you do, Will?" Anastasia inquires, looking at him in a slightly annoyed way.

"I cleared your day, Ana. Now you get to spend all day with _me. _Think you can handle it, Your Majesty?" Will replies, teasing her ever so slightly.

"You didn't," Anastasia slightly gasps as she realizes what Will had to do in order to free up her schedule in Royal Court.

"Oh, but I did. I talked to every single person this morning at dawn. They are all perfectly content with the solutions I gave them," Will explains, a smile forming on his face as he holds her close.

Anastasia, still in her nightclothes, places her dress back in her wardrobe before kissing Will on the lips, holding the back of his head with one hand. Will kisses her back before slowly starting to twirl across the floor with her. Very soon, the two are dancing and they occasionally laugh for no apparent reason, other than they are happy to be together again.

"So, what do you want to do with the day?" Will questions when they finish twirling around their bedroom.

"I have a few ideas," Anastasia smirks before pulling Will by his hands.

The two of them slide back into the bed to watch "Wolverine" to start off their Lazy Sunday. Will lays on his back with an elbow propped up behind his head. Ana scoots closer to her husband and places her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her long golden locks as they watch the movie on their TV that Will insisted that they have in their bedroom. A slight chill suddenly comes through the room, so Anastasia pulls the cover up some more to offer some more warmth for the both of them. As they continue watching "Wolverine" both Will and Ana let out a contented sigh. The two of them haven't been this relaxed in years, and it feels nice. Even when the movie is over, Will and Anastasia stay in the same positions, Will continuing to run his hand through her hair and Ana still listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you," Will murmurs into her ear before kissing her lips.

Anastasia giggles before leaning up to meet his kiss. They kiss for what seems like forever before someone clears their throat from the doorway. The White King and White Queen pull apart, both of their cheeks flushing red when they see Tweedledum standing with his back facing them.

"Your Majesties, I was sent to tell you that lunch is ready downstairs. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he apologizes quickly, still not facing them.

"Thank you, Tweedle. Tell the chef we'll be down shortly, darling," Ana laughs when she realizes that it still makes Tweedledum uncomfortable to see her and Will together in the same bedroom.

The servant was very happy for his queen and her new king, but it still catches him off guard to see them kissing or doing any types of romantic gestures. Maybe he is just so used to seeing Anastasia as the Red Queen, the woman who never had any love in her life, before Will came back into her life, that is. Tweedle simply bows, still with his back turned before shutting the door back behind him. When he leaves, both Anastasia and Will start laughing.

"When is he going to get used to me living in this room with you?" Will asks while laughing.

"I don't think he ever will, darling," Ana responds, laughter noticeable in her voice.

"You have to admit, it is really funny to see his reactions."

"That it is, Will. Now, I think we have to get to lunch before someone else comes looking for us."

"I reckon we should change out of our nightclothes first," Will suggests as he crosses the room towards the wardrobe.

"Don't bother. We're just going to lunch in _our _castle. Who's going to care?" Anastasia reminds before she shuts the door to the wardrobe.

"You're too right, luv. After lunch I'm gonna show you how to play Spades. I already taught Tweedle and Ryan, so when you learn we can have a real game of spades with teams," Will tells his wife.

She grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before the two of them head down to the dining hall for lunch. Let's just say that from here on out Royal Court was held on Mondays and Sundays were reserved for Will and Anastasia to have time off from their royal duties.

**Author's Note: This is just an idea that came to me earlier today when I was reading a book for school under the blankets in my bed. Please leave a review with what you thought, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, if you can think of any ways that I could improve this, please don't hesitate to tell me, I appreciate constructive criticism as well. Finally, if you want to see more stuff like this in the future, be sure to check out a new story I will post very soon that will be entitled "Happily Ever After." That's all I have to say for now, and if I don't post anything else before New Years, I just want to say "Happy New Years!" Thanks for all the support, as always. **

**P.S. Ryan is my OC character from "I'm Not a Soldier; I'm a Dragon Fighter", and he is Will's best friend from Cora's army.**


End file.
